footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Howey
| cityofbirth = Sunderland | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 1989–2000 2000–2003 2003–2004 2004 2004 2005 Total | clubs = Newcastle United Manchester City Leicester City Bolton Wanderers New England Revolution Hartlepool United | caps(goals) = 191 (6) 94 (11) 13 (1) 3 (0) 3 (0) 1 (0) 305 (18) | nationalyears = 1995–1996 | nationalteam = England | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Stephen Norman "Steve" Howey (born 26 October 1971) is a former footballer who played for the England national team. At club level, he made more than 300 appearances in the Football League and the Premier League, playing for Newcastle United, Manchester City, Leicester City, Bolton Wanderers and Hartlepool United. He also played briefly for the New England Revolution of Major League Soccer. His main playing position was as a central defender. Club career Newcastle United Howey started his career with Newcastle United signing a professional contract on 11 December 1989. At first he was playing in the striker position for the youth and reserve teams until Ossie Ardiles conceived the idea of moving him from the attack back into the defence. As a centre-back Howey was an important part of Kevin Keegan's First Division championship winning side in 1992/93, winning promotion to the Premier League. Once promoted Howey continued to be a first choice centre-back but was often missing through injury. During Howey's time at Newcastle they were Premier League runner-up twice in 1995/96 and 1996/97 in addition to FA Cup runner-up in 1998. Howey is still a very popular figure in Newcastle as part of a successful influx from Newcastle's youth academy which also included Steve Watson, Robbie Elliott and Lee Clark. Man City In August 2000 newly promoted Man City paid Newcastle £2,000,000 for him. His debut came in a 4-0 defeat to Charlton setting the tone for a disappointing season which saw Man City relegated. Howey remained at Man City the following season as part of the team which secured an immediate return to the Premier League as First Division champions. One last season at Man City saw Howey contribute to a top half finish and comfortable survival. In his three seasons with Man City Howey scored 11 goals. A highlight of his time at Manchester City was scoring a late equaliser against rivals Manchester United at Old Trafford, in a game more remembered for the clash between Roy Keane and Alf-Inge Håland. Later career A £200,000 move to Leicester City followed however after six months Howey moved on to Bolton. Less than five months and only three appearances later Howey was released. A short spell with New England Revolution in Major League Soccer followed before a final professional appearance with Hartlepool United brough down the curtain on his sixteen year professional career. International career Howey earned four caps for England, starting all four matches. He made his debut starting in a 1-0 win against Nigeria at Wembley Stadium in November 1994. Draws with Colombia and Portugal followed before making his last appearance in a 1-0 victory over Bulgaria. A call up to the Euro 96 squad saw Howey as an unused substitute in all six games. He was never called up to the full squad again. Managerial career Howey had a short, unsuccessful spell as Manager of Crook Town, taking the helm in September 2006 and resigning just two months later after a poor run of results. He followed this with a spell as a Youth Team Coach at Middlesbrough before making a playing return with National League side Bishop Auckland who he also served in a coaching capacity. Steve Howey become a coach at East Durham College Football Development Centre in 2007 and become Head Coach in 2010. Personal life His brother Lee was also a footballer, principally with Newcastle's rivals Sunderland. Howey co-presented Total Sport on BBC Newcastle with Marco Gabbiadini and Simon Pryde. Honours Player ;Newcastle United *Football League First Division 1992-93 *Premier League runner-up 1995-96 and 1996–97 *FA Cup runner-up 1998 ;Manchester City *Football League First Division 2001-02 External links * Category:Defenders Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:English players Category:Living people Category:1971 births Category:England international players Category:Newcastle United F.C. players Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Leicester City F.C. players Category:Bolton Wanderers F.C. players Category:New England Revolution players Category:Hartlepool United F.C. players Category:English Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Major League Soccer players Category:UEFA Euro 1996 players